


Prayers of the Children

by annabeth_at_the_helm



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_at_the_helm/pseuds/annabeth_at_the_helm
Summary: Father Mulcahy gets a very special letter...





	Prayers of the Children

**Author's Note:**

> /emphasis/; another letterfic; all errors are intentional (you'll see!); written in 4 minutes and 48 seconds (for Douglas' five min. challenge); there is a sequel to this.

Dear Father Mulcahy:

I don't want to whine, but I miss my daddy. That's why I'm writing /you/, Father (Mommy spelled your name for me). Mommy told me if I sent this to you that you'd make sure God got my message. (She's not watching.) She let me have a pen and paper all to myself.

I don't understand why daddy's been gone so long. He says he's doing surgery there -- where he is. Can you get God to write me back and tell me what daddy really does?

Where do you live? Is it near God? Mommy says priests are always closest to where He is. I heard mommy say that your country is "ravaged by war." What does that mean?

Its almost cristmas. I hope I can see daddy cristmas day. can you ask god if I can have that as my present this year? (or should i be telling santa that?)

tell my daddy i Love him and we'll say Prayers that he'll come home soon.

pray for my daddy, kay?

tell him i miss him.

Love, Kathy

P.S. Some of the more glaring errors have been corrected. -- Louise


End file.
